There's a Llama on my Arm!
by KuroiMisami
Summary: If you like LxMisa and MisaxLight.. or even TakadaxMisa... this is not the story for you. Rated M for a certain scene. LOL MisaxMello and MAYBE xMatt :3
1. Chapter 1

**I raced out of the apartment with anger, hurt, sadness, and even emotions I couldn't rain was pouring harder than usual. "H-How could he?" I repeated under my breath. Breath. I was out of breath, running. Where was I running? I couldn't think right, couldn't breathe right... What happens now?**

**The wind whipped against my flowing tears. I found myself slowing. I couldn't run anymore.. couldn't think anymore.. It hurt to think. I felt myself start to fall.**

**I landed on my knees, scraping them which I wasn't allowed to do and didn't care. I was soaked to my panties, especially with the dress I was wearing.**

"**E-Excuse me!" I glanced at a alone little girl. "Are you.. Misa-Misa?" I sighed.**

**I had expected this. "Yes, I said, "but now I must leave!" I faked a cheesy Misa-Misa smile, and began to get up when she tugged on my skirt. "Wait! Please let me have your autograph! I'm a big fan!" My eyes lost their sparkle, I looked at her in depression, "Do you really want an autograph from a loser?" The girl looked confused. "What are yo- HEY!" I pushed her away and ran away as fast as I could, avoiding the guilt. I then, collected myself, and walked into a nearby coffee shop. I sat all the way in the back, where nobody could see me. I then recalled and went over what had happened. **

**Okay. I always say goodbye to Light Yagami, the love of my life in the morning, when he goes to work on the Kira had been out more than usual though, coming home really late at night. So, one day I followed him to work. At first, he just went to talk with Matsuda, My manager, and Mogi, Aizawa, and Ide. But when I followed him home, (like the stalker I was) I realized he wasn't going home. He walked into an apartment, and it wasn't ours. That smartie left the door a crack open, so I filed in after him, then hid behind a very convenient wall. **

**I hear footsteps and Light's voice says "I am the god of the new world, and you are now my goddess." I heard a female voice say, softly, "But what about Miss Amane..?" "Takada, I don't need that idiot. I love you." As I peeked around the wall in shock, he began to kiss her on the cheek. "AN IDIOT, HUH?" I screamed as tears flowed down my cheeks, making my face turn bright red. Light was like**

"**Oh shit." "I thought.. we... UGH!" I screamed in anger. I ran out the apartment.**

**And that's how I got here. I'm so...**

**Pathetic.**

**I never noticed he's been cheating on me until now.. he even proposed to me!**

**I set my head down on the table in despair. I'm such an idiot.**

"**Shit! My seat's taken by Barbie!"**

**I look up at a boy with long blond down to his chin. He had blue eyes, and wore leather. "You're one to talk." He sits down. "They ALWAYS hit on the hair. Aww whatever. All I'm here to do is wait." **


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy! Second chappie! Do y'all like it so far? I think it's pretty good. It's my first. LOL Enuff blabbing! The story! Hit it Mello!

Mello: -Takes gun out of pants and shoots me- Okay!

Me:... x.x

"So, what's your name?" the guy asked with a grin.

"Y-you don't know who I am?" I asked, kind of shocked. He looked around like someone was following him. "Are you on Near's side? Tell me!" he shouted.

"Uh.. no?" Might as well shock him back with this bit of information. "I'm Misa-Misa, actress and model."

"Oh. Okay." He said not one bit shocked. "I'm Mello."

"That's an... odd name. Is that your real name?" I asked. "No." He said disturbed and a little wary. "So.. uhh.. who's this Near kid?" Mello coughed "A white wad of pubic hair that stole everything I've worked for from me.." Misa frowned. "Well, atleast you didn't just run into your boyfriend kissing a news anchor." Mello looked up "What kind of bastard would cheat on you? Oh. Mafia hoes are different." Misa glanced up, afraid "Oh, great. Are you one of the stalkers that's going to kidnap me again, right?" "Stalkers? We just met. I'm not going to hurt you.." Mello took one strand of her light-blonde hair "In fact.. do you have a place to stay? You look about 21 or 22, plus you just said you walked in on your boyfriend cheating.. I doubt you want to head back there." "I think.. I'll just get a hotel.." Misa looked down, feeling used. "I'm not saying you have to.. but would you stay with me? You seem like a nice girl.." Mello asked quietly. We walked outside "Maybe.. could I just stay for a few days, if that's not too much?" "Sure. You'll have to meet my 'roommate' though.." Misa glanced at him. "Your roommate isn't a whore, right?" "Right.." Mello looked down. Suddenly, a black car pulled up. "Oh, that's my ride. Are you coming?" Misa glanced at the car. "Fine.."

333 Should I make it a MisaxMelloxMatt? :D ORGY TIME!


End file.
